nananafandomcom-20200215-history
Nanana Collections
Kontholos Guritos Memekos ''Eye of Kontholos '''Crystal' The first Nanana Collection shown is a 'Light up if lie' crystal. It's was first shown in a black box which ended up in an alley after an attempted theft for the crystal. The ability of the crystal is shown through looking through it. If what the person telling you is a lie there will be a presence of dark aura around the liar, if not lying there will be nothing around it. Nanana calls its the Lustrous Lie Detector (at least in the anime). ''Xian Cha Fei The second Nanana collection shown was a tea pot that required only water to brew aromatic tea. The collection was hidden in a trap activated room (a classroom) treasure box with the numbers 777 pinted on it. It was an entry test for new Adventure Club members to complete the obstacle in the room. Wizard Cane '''The Wizard's Cane' (魔法使いの杖 Maho-Tsukai no Tsue?), or officially named as Dovold Van Zamus' Cane (ドボルド・ヴァン・ザムスの杖 Doborudo Ban Zamusu no Tsue?) is a magic cane of Nanana's Collection. The cane has the ability to grant it's user wishes but is limited. It was earned by completing a maze that has depleting traps and path that is reforged and harden every five minutes. Following the path will take you to the treasure box with the wizard cane hidden in it. After which the whole maze self-destructs leaving only the stand withstanding the treasure box. Shadow Fins The Shadow Fins '''are magic boots of Nanana's Collection. These boots allow the wearer to move instantly through shadows. Rather to being able to move through shadows these boots allow the wearer to use them as swimming fins to swim through the shadows. The time the user is able to do this depends on how long they are able keep their breath. At the moment its unknown from what ruin these boots where acquired. but are currently in possession of Hīyo Ikusaba. ''Scribe'' This Scribe when stabbed into a surface binds the users target in unbreakable chains as shown in episode 7 when Jūgo Yama was using it ''Mimic Glasses'' Mimic Glasses are spectacles that can copy others ability, it also gives the ability mind reading. The drawback is the mind reading takes a heavy toll on the body. It is owned by Isshin Yuiga . Category:Nanana CollectionCategory:Nanana's Buried TreasureCategory:TerminologiesEye Patch' The Eye patch that allows the user to see from nearby people's eyesight, currently in the possession of Kurosu Sansa 'Arrow' The arrow has the power to point to an item's location for the user, currently in the possession of Kurosu Sansa 'Mirror' Known as 'The Future Revealing Mirror,' in episode 4 Kasumi Konjō stated that she looked into the mirror and changed her mindset in help find the killer of ''Nanana Ryūgajō Rain Bell The '''Rain Bell '''is bell that has an ability to summon rain. It is limited to once per area.The treasure is currently owned by Hīyo Ikusaba.